Baby Byun Park
by oohpuuut
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah tak bisa membatasi diri mereka dengan status 'Hanya Teman' saja, terlebih saat Chanyeol membutuhkan bantuan Baekhyun untuk mengurus seorang bayi. "Ini keluarga kecilku, aku, Baekhyun, dan Bayiku!" "Eh?" /WARNING! YAOI & NC! CHANBAEK STORY!/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : "Baby Byun Park"**

 **Author : oohpuuut**

 **Genre : Romance & comedy**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **And support cast...**

 **WARNING : MATURE CONTENT!**

 **Disc : Cerita ini inspirasinya ada di film Jang Geun Suk yang 'Baby & Me' tapi kemiripan cerita hanya di awal, dan alur seterusnya jelas bakal berbeda. Langsung aja ^^**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Baby and Park"_**

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun baru saja selesai bermain tenis di lapangan dekat rumah Chanyeol. Berolah raga sedikit setelah pulang sekolah adalah kebiasaan mereka. Sudah pukul 5 sore, waktunya menyelesaikan permainan dan kembali ke rumah.

Mereka berjalan ke sisi lapangan untuk mengambil botol air minum.

"Habis ini mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memberikan botol yang berisi setengah air mineral –setengahnya ia minum.

"Entah, langsung pulang mungkin!"

"Umm... mau tidak main Games?"

Baekhyun menelan air mineral yang mengisi mulutnya sampai penuh itu sebelum menjawab,

"Boleh juga!"

Keduanya tersenyum, lalu mereka pergi bersama setelah mengambil tas yang sebelumnya mereka taruh di pinggir lapang.

Jangan heran jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun begitu dekat, itu karena mereka sudah saling kenal sejak di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Keduanya sekolah di Sekolah yang sama sampai sekarang, orang tua mereka juga akrab dan mereka punya hobby yang sama pula. Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun punya ketertarikan terhadap seni, Chanyeol suka bermain alat musik dan Baekhyun sendiri suka bernyanyi, keduanya juga pintar bermain piano.

Dengan semua kesamaan itu, mereka menjadi sangat akrab dan hampir tak terpisahkan. Sampai-sampai orang mengira kalau mereka adalah saudara atau bahkan sepasang kekasih, teman sekelasnya pun banyak yang berpikir demikian. Walau begitu, keduanya tak banyak menanggapi omongan mereka, karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah terbiasa.

"Besok sabtu kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang duduk si sebelah Chanyeol.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Artinya bisa pulang sedikit lebih malam.."

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Benar, besok hanya ada dua mata pelajaran!"

"dan Pak Choi jarang sekali masuk ke kelas!" tambah Baekhyun.

"dan besok tidak ada tugas!"

"daaan... tidak ada materi lagi!"

Mereka tertawa sesaat setelah melontarkan beberapa kalimat konyol. Baekhyun memegang perutnya yang mulai kram karena terus tertawa, sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang begitu lucu, tapi entahlah bagi mereka jika sudah berdua semuanya akan terasa lucu dan menyenangkan.

"Aah Baek, hari sabtu benar-benar hari favoriteku!"

"Aku juga yeol!"

Mereka duduk kembali dengan tenang di dalam bus yang sedang melaju. Chanyeol yang merasa bosan untuk menunggu halte selanjutnya mulai mencari hiburan dengan mendengarkan musik menggunakan _earphone_.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sedang asik sendiri mendengarkan musik.

"Hey!" panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih memandang keluar kaca bus.

"Yeol! Park Chan!" panggilnya lebih keras dan akhirnya Chanyeol menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

"Dengar apa?"

"Musik."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Iya jelas musik, dobi! Maksudku lagu apa?"

"Westlife.."

"Ya ampun, apa kau tidak bosan? Dari SD kau suka mendengar lagu-lagu westlife, apa selama ini kau tidak pernah menghapus lagu-lagunya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak bosan! Mau dengar? Kau pasti suka."

"Boleh.."

Chanyeol melepaskan sebelah earphonenya lalu memasangkannya lagi ke telinga Baekhyun. Mereka berbagi earphone dan mendengarkan musik bersama-sama. Keduanya semakin larut ke dalam nada yang mengalun di telinga mereka, Baekhyun mulai menyukai lagu westlife yang satu ini. Memang, selama ini apa yang disukai Chanyeol, pasti Baekhyun juga akan suka, begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Ngantuk.." ucap Baekhyun setelah menguap kecil.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Tidur, aku akan membangunkanmu kalau sudah tiba di halte."

"Ne..." jawabnya dengan wajah mengantuk yang amat sangat.

Baekhyun menggeser posisi duduknya lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol, lalu ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol sebelum ia terlelap.

* * *

"Baek?" Chanyeol menggoyang pundak Baekhyun yang masih tertidur di pundaknya.

"Hey! Sudah sampai, ayo bangun!" lanjutnya memukul-mukul pelan pipi Baekhyun.

"Eng~" Baekhyun menggeliat "eh? Sudah sampai?"

"Iya.."

Mereka cepat-cepat bangun dari kursi lalu pergi keluar bus.

Baekhyun pergi ke rumah Chanyeol, sesuai rencana awal, mereka akan lanjut bermain games di rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang besar itu.

"Bibi? Paman?" seru Baekhyun saat sampai di ruang tengah.

"Mereka tidak ada." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kemana?"

"Pergi memperingati hari kematian kakekku."

"Loh? Kenapa kau tak ikut?"

"Tanpa diperingati aku sudah ingat kok!" jawabnya acuh.

"Auuh! Dasar!" Baekhyun memukul punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol naik ke lantai atas menuju kamar tidurnya, dan Baekhyun mengikutinya.

"Baek, kau tidak gerah?"

"Gerah sekali yeol!"

"Kalau begitu kita mandi dulu! Sekalian gosok punggungku ya!"

"Hemm.. gosok juga punggungku!"

Mereka memang sudah biasa mandi berdua. Tidak canggung sama sekali karena saat kecil mereka sering bermain di sungai belakang rumah Baekhyun tanpa memakai pakaian dan beranjak remaja mereka suka pergi ke pemandian air panas dan mandi bersama disana.

Meski begitu, jujur, mulai ada rasa malu dan canggung karena mungkin sekarang ini mereka sudah dewasa. Jadi mereka akan mandi bersama dengan menyisakan celana dalam saja, tidak sampai telanjang bulat.

Chanyeol segera menyalakan keran air yang mengisi _bath up,_ sementara Baekhyun mengoleskan pasta gigi pada sikat giginya yang berwarna hijau, di sebelah sikat giginya ada satu sikat gigi lagi yang berwarna biru, sikat gigi itu tentu milik Chanyeol. Ya.. karena sering numpang mandi disini, membuat Chanyeol harus menyediakan sikat gigi lain untuk dipakai Baekhyun.

Setelah menyikat gigi, keduanya mulai masuk ke dalam _bath_ _up_ , Chanyeol mengambil _scrub_ lalu menuangkan sabun cair ke atasnya.

"Ini! Gosok punggungku!"

"Issh! Baiklah, putar badanmu!"

Baekhyun mulai menggosok permukaan punggung Chanyeol sampai busanya memenuhi tangannya dan punggung Chanyeol.

"Aaah.. enaknya!"

"Gantian!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Hemm.. gosok dulu yang benar!"

"Woah! Punggungmu lebar juga ya!"

"Tentu, siapa yang menjadi kekasihku akan beruntung.."

"Cih.. _belagu!"_

"Aaa! Aa! Kau menggosoknya terlalu keras! Bisa-bisa kulitku mengelupas! Sini giliranmu!"

Chanyeol mengambil _scrub_ ditangan Baekhyun, dengan tangan besarnya sendiri ia membalikan tubuh Baekhyun agar memunggunginya.

"Woah.. lihat bagaimana bisa punggungmu sesempit ini?"

Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya karena kesal dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang seenak jidatnya itu.

"Setidaknya punggungku lebih mulus darimu! Punggungmu penuh luka cakar tahu!"

"Bukan luka cakar! Ini karena gatal, jadi aku garuk! hey punggungmu sendiri seperti punggung wanita, mulus, putih, dan kecil, hahaha.."

Baekhyun memukul permukaan air di depannya lalu dengan wajah cemberut ia menoleh kepada Chanyeol.

"Dasar dobi!" kesalnya.

Chanyeol berhenti tertawa, "Apa bacon?"

"Jangan panggil aku bacon!"

"Dan kau jangan panggil aku Dobi!"

"Jerapah!"

"Anak anjing!"

" _Giant_!"

"Kecebong!"

"Kyaaaa!" suara Baekhyun menggelegar di dalam kamar mandi.

Selanjutnya hanya terjadi pergulatan di dalam _bath up_ antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

* * *

Baekhyun duduk di atas kursi sofa yang berada di ruang bermain Chanyeol. Di dalam ruangan itu isinya hampir semua alat permainan, dan tepat di depan Baekhyun ada sebuah _Play station_ dengan ukuran layar TV yang besar.

"Kau sih main cakar-cakaran segala, lihat tanganku jadi lecet!"

Dari tadi, setelah mereka selesai mandi, Baekhyun terus bergumam tak jelas gara-gara tangannya yang tergores oleh kuku Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri tak terlalu menanggapi ocehannya karena itu memang kebiasaan Baekhyun yang suka mengoceh panjang lebar pada hal kecil sekali pun.

Chanyeol datang dengan membawa nampan berisi susu, roti, dan beberapa bungkus cemilan.

"Maaf, maaf aku tidak sengaja.." ucapnya sambil duduk disamping Baekhyun.

"Coba lihat! Seberapa parah sih lukanya?"

Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun untuk melihat luka yang dimaksudnya.

"Ya Tuhan! Ini perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit! Apa perlu di operasi? Atau dijahit saja? Ya Tuhan..."

Chanyeol berlagak khawatir padahal luka Baekhyun sangatlah kecil. Hanya segaris luka goresan yang berwarna merah.

Baekhyun menarik tangannya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Baiklah, supaya cepat sembuh, minum susu dulu ya!"

Chanyeol menempelkan gelas berisi susu putih pada mulut manyun Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun memegang gelas itu lalu meminum susunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Ok! Ayo mulai gamesnya!"

* * *

Ternyata mereka bermain games sampai larut malam, dan sekarang sudah pukul 11.00 malam. Memang tak terasa, makanya Baekhyun sampai lupa waktunya pulang.

"Kau yakin busnya masih ada?" tanya Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang mengemas barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Tidak juga,"

"Lalu? Bagaimana kalau busnya sudah tidak ada? Sudahlah, menginap saja disini Baek.."

"Baru kemarin aku menginap, masa mau menginap lagi... nanti Ibuku marah!"

"Dasar penakut."

Baekhyun mendelik kepada Chanyeol.

"Penakut? Yak! Kau cari masalah lagi eoh?"

"Sudah sudah! Nanti kulitmu lecet lagi kena cakar, oke? Aku hanya menyarankan saja agar kau tak cape pergi ke halte dan alhasil busnya sudah tidak ada."

Setelah mendengar itu, Baekhyun mulai berpikir dua kali. Benar juga, biasanya bus terakhir datang pukul 11.00 dan sekarang sudah jam 11 lebih.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Baiklah.. aku akan menelpon Ibu, mungkin sehari lagi tak masalah!"

Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang. "Kau kan anak lelaki! Masa tidur diluar saja sampai susah!" ucapnya lalu Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

* * *

Pagi hari di kamar tidur Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi pagi ini ia disambut dengan wajah terlelap Baekhyun saat bangun tidur. Kemarin juga seperti ini, Baekhyun kecapean setelah latihan basket dan pulang ke rumah Chanyeol lalu ketiduran disini.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang tenang. "Dasar bayi!" ucapnya gemas.

Pukul 6 pagi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berseragam rapih. Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang memasak untuk sarapan mereka.

"Cha~ sudah jadi! Siapkan piringnya!" pinta Baekhyun.

"Baik!"

Keduanya menghabiskan sarapan lalu bersiap pergi ke Sekolah. Namun saat Baekhyun yang lebih dulu keluar rumah dan membuka pintu pagar, ia terkejut melihat sebuah bungkusan besar yang disimpan ke dalam keranjang. Di balik bungkusan kain bermotif beruang itu ada seorang bayi mungil yang sedang terlelap. Sontak ia segera memanggil Chanyeol.

"Chan! Cepat kesini! Ada bayi!"

Chanyeol yang sedang mengunci pintu rumah ikut terkejut dan segera berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan! Bayi siapa ini Baek?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!"

"Chan bagaimana ini? Kita akan terlambat! Mau ditinggal saja?"

"Jangan! Kasihan dia.. bagaimana kalau kita bawa ke kantor polisi?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Chan.. tidak ada waktu!"

"Kita bawa ke Sekolah?"

"Kau gila!?"

"Lalu bagaimana?" Chanyeol mendesah frustasi.

"Ya sudah kita bawa ke sekolah saja! Kita titipkan ke petugas kesehatan dan pulang sekolah kita bawa ke kantor polisi!" ujar Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah!"

* * *

Selama perjalanan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus menerima tatapan aneh dari setiap orang yang mereka temui di jalan. Bahkan sampai di Sekolah pun, mulai dari satpam sampai para guru bertanya-tanya dan menatap aneh –mengapa mereka membawa bayi ke Sekolah?

"Chanyeol? Bayi siapa itu?"

Tanya guru olah raga mereka, Pak Leeteuk.

"Ah Pak Lee, saya temukan bayi ini di depan rumah saya, rencananya kami akan membawa bayi ini ke kantor polisi setelah pulang sekolah." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Benar Pak!" tambah Baekhyun.

Pak Lee berangguk-angguk. "Lalu kenapa dibawa ke Sekolah dulu? Orang lain bisa berprasangka buruk loh.."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap ke sekeliling mereka, memang benar orang-orang pasti berpikir yang bukan-bukan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka akan terlambat ke sekolah jika harus ke kantor polisi lebih dulu.

"Kami takut terlambat ke Sekolah pak,"

"Oh... kalau begitu cepat bicara ke wali kelasmu supaya dapat bantuan."

"Iya Pak Lee, terima kasih!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Pak!"

Mereka pergi menuju kelas, tapi sialnya saat berjalan melewati koridor sekolah, mereka harus menerima ejekan dan tanda tanya dari siswa lain.

"Hey Chanyeol! Itu bayimu?"

"Kenapa kau membawa bayi?"

"Bayi siapa itu? Bayimu?"

Begitulah ucapan mereka, dan ada satu orang lagi yang penasaran sekaligus sedih melihat Chanyeol datang membawa bayi. Yoon Bora, siswi kelas sebelah yang suka pada Chanyeol sejak semester pertama kelas 3. Matanya sudah berlinang air mata dan hidungnya kembang kempis bersiap untuk menangis.

"Oppa... hiks.. kenapa kau jahat sekali eoh? Kau sudah punya anak? Siapa ibunya eoh? Huwaaaaaa Oppa Chan..." tangis Bora di ambang pintu.

"Yak! Berisik!" protes siswa lain disampingnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di dalam kelas. Suasana tak jauh berbeda, bahkan kelas yang awalnya tenang sekarang jadi ricuh saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masuk ke dalamnya.

"Woah Chan! Bayi siapa ini?"

"Kenapa kau bawa bayi?"

"Jangan bilang ini bayimu Chan! Hahaha.."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya gusar. Ia sudah pusing dengan pertanyaan yang berulang itu. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi agar teman-temannya ini tidak salah paham.

"Ini bukan ba-"

"Park Chan!"

Namun suara yang lebih nyaring mengintrupsinya sampai mulutnya kembali tertutup. Mereka hapal suara siapa itu, Ibu Kwon, Kwon Yuri. Guru mata pelajaran Matematika sekaligus wali kelasnya, terkenal bengis dan jika memberikan hukuman sangatlah tidak biasa. Seperti hukuman yang diterima Kim Jongin teman sekelas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun minggu lalu, ia harus mengecat ke sepuluh kukunya dengan warna pink menyala selama tato ditangannya belum hilang.

Dan sekarang ini giliran mereka yang harus berhadapan dengan Ibu Kwon.

"Bu..."

"Ikut saya ke kantor!" ketusnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di hadapan Ibu Kwon. Bayi yang awalnya digendong Chanyeol kini beralih ke pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Coba jelaskan apa yang terjadi!"

"Jadi kejadiannya seperti ini bu, kami menemukan bayi ini di dalam keranjang yang ditaruh di depan rumah saya. Sebelumnya kami berencana akan membawanya langsung ke kantor polisi, tapi kata Baekhyun kami akan terlambat ke Sekolah jadi kami memutuskan untuk membawanya ke Sekolah dan setelah pulang Sekolah kami akan membawanya ke kantor polisi." Ucap Chanyeol diakhiri dengan hembusan nafas lega.

"Oh.. jadi anak ini anak yang dibuang?"

"Benar sekali bu!" seru Baekhyun.

"Jangan berteriak! Bayinya bisa bangun Baek,"

"Huweee.." (anggep suara bayi :'v)

Benar saja bayinya menangis. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mencoba untuk menenangkan bayi itu, Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan pantatnya dan Chanyeol mencoba untuk menghibur bayi itu dengan berbagai raut wajah yang lucu.

"Ommo! Kenapa tidak kalian saja yang menjadi orang tuanya?" ucap Ibu Kwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Ibu Kwon pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang melongo karena ucapan Ibu Kwon.

"Kau dengar itu Baek?"

"Ya, otaknya sedikit terguncang." Ucapnya.

"Aku prihatin dengan wali kelas kita."

"Ya.."

* * *

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menyerahkan bayi itu ke kantor Polisi, namun buka berarti urusan mereka telah selesai. Karena polisi membutuhkan saksi dan penjelasan untuk menemukan si orang tua bayi.

"Kalian bisa menunggu disana, kami akan mengurus beberapa hal dulu."

"Baik.."

Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menunggu di kursi panjang yang berada di sudut lain kantor Polisi, bayi mungil itu dibawa oleh seorang Polwan untuk diberi susu. Saat polwan itu membuka jaket si bayi, ia menemukan sebuah surat.

"Eh? Ini apa?" ucapnya seraya mengacungkan surat itu.

Polisi yang tadi bertugas untuk mengurusi masalah bayi ini langsung mengambil surat itu lalu membacanya.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya padamu, tapi lebih baik jika anak kita bersamamu, Park Chanyeol." Ucap Polisi itu.

"Ne!?" kedua anak manusia yang awalnya duduk tenang di kursi panjang sama-sama berdiri dengan wajah yang amat terkejut, terlebih dengan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? Kalian kenal siapa itu Park Chanyeol?"

"Itu... aku."

Kini giliran kedua polisi itu yang terkejut.

"Jadi dia anakmu?"

"Apa!? Bukan!" sergah Chanyeol.

"Tapi jelas di dalam surat ini tertulis namamu! Park Chanyeol! Kau bilang itu namamu kan?"

"Iya, tapi.."

"Sekarang bukannya sudah jelas, kalau ibu dari anak ini hanya ingin memberikan tanggung jawabnya padamu, ayahnya!" ucap polisi itu.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang.." gumam polisi lain.

"Ambil kembali anakmu, kau harus bisa tanggung jawab!" ucap Polwan yang menggendong bayinya itu, ia menyerahkannya kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Tapi Pak-"

"Kami sibuk, maaf, jika kau tidak sanggup mengurusnya, selesaikan bersama ibu dari si bayi! jangan ke kantor polisi!"

"Chan, sebaiknya kita pulang.." ujar Baekhyun yang sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

"Tapi Baek, Aaaarggh!" Chanyeol menggeram frustasi.

* * *

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Entah.. kalau orang tuamu tahu, habislah kau.."

"Baek bantu aku!"

Keduanya duduk di ruang tengah sambil memperhatikan bayi mungil yang tertidur di atas meja.

"Kapan orang tuamu pulang?"

"Besok!"

"Kurasa masih ada waktu untuk menyewa Apartemen atau semacamnya, kau bisa tinggal disana dengan bayi ini tanpa diketahui orang tuamu."

"Kau benar Baek! Ide bagus! Terima kasih Baekhyun! Kau memang sahabatku yang paling pengertian! Aku menyayangimu Baek.." ucap Chanyeol menghambur memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri malah tak senang dipeluk Chanyeol, entahlah.. saat ia tahu kalau bayi ini anak Chanyeol –mungkin, moodnya turun drastis. Ia malas untuk sekedar berekspresi senang didepan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Jadi benar itu bayimu?" lirih Baekhyun.

"Apa katamu?"

"Itu bayimu Chan?" ulang Baekhyun lebih keras.

"Aku juga aneh, aku hanya dua kali berpacaran dan tidak pernah melakukan apa pun! Bahkan ciuman saja tidak pernah!"

"Apa? kau tidak pernah berciuman?" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Iya.. lalu anak ini datang darimana? Dan siapa ibunya?"

Baekhyun menatap lantai yang kosong, ia berpikir mungkin saja ada yang menjebak Chanyeol, tapi apa motif dari orang itu untuk menjebak Chanyeol? Semakin dipikirkan, semakin rumit saja.

"Baek, kira-kira aku menyewa Apartemen dimana ya?"

"Apartemen pamanku saja, biar aku yang urus." Jawabnya tanpa semangat.

"Benarkah? Woaah! Aku benar-benar menyayangimu Baek!" sekali lagi Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun.

"Hemm..." Baekhyun hanya berdeham.

* * *

Baekhyun sudah memesan satu kamar untuk Chanyeol, beruntung prosesnya cepat karena usaha Baekhyun yang membujuk pamannya. Hari ini juga Chanyeol akan pindah ke Apartemen milik paman Baekhyun untuk menyembunyikan bayi itu dari orang tuanya.

"Kau yakin bisa mengurusnya sendiri yeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

Ia sedang membantu Chanyeol mengepak pakaian dan mengemas barang lain.

"Kan ada kau.." jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh, untuk beberapa saat ia menatap Chanyeol.

"Lucu sekali yeol sekarang kau menjadi seorang Ayah.."

"Benar Baek, rasanya seperti ada petir yang menyambar kepalaku!"

"Cha~ sudah siap!"

"Terima kasih Baek, kau sudah banyak membantuku selama ini.."

"Hey! Ayolah... kita ini kan sahabat, dan inilah gunanya sahabat!"

Keduanya tertawa, setelah itu mereka membawa semua tas yang membawa barang-barang Chanyeol menuju mobil.

Letak Apartemen milik paman Baekhyun tak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun, sekitar 2 kilometer. Mobil yang membawa Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan bayinya telah sampai di parkiran Apartemen. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun yang menggendong bayinya, sementara ia sendiri membawa tas-tas besar miliknya. Mereka pergi ke lantai 5, letak kamar Chanyeol. Sesampainya disana, Chanyeol langsung mengeluarkan semua barang dan menatanya ke tempat yang semestinya.

"Bayinya tidak rewel.." ucap Baekhyun.

"Tidurkan saja, kau pasti lelah menggendongnya sejak tadi!"

Baekhyun mengikuti perintah Chanyeol, ia menidurkan bayinya ke atas tempat tidur. Chanyeol sendiri ikut tertidur disamping bayi mungil itu, ia tidur menyamping untuk memperhatikan bayinya.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat dia sangat imut ya?" ucap Chanyeol.

"Benar.."

Baekhyun ikut menidurkan tubuhnya disamping si bayi, ia mengikuti gaya Chanyeol yang tidur menyamping ke arah si bayi. Kini lengkap sudah pemandangan di dalam kamar itu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama tidur di sisi si bayi mungil itu.

"Yeol kau tak mau memberinya nama?"

"Benar juga.. siapa ya?"

Chanyeol terlihat menimang-nimang sesuatu di kepalanya.

"Ah! Kim Taehyung!"

"Yak! Kenapa marganya Kim? Dia kan anakmu! Park Taehyung! Nama yang bagus!" seru Baekhyun.

"Issh dia kan bukan putraku.."

"Chan!"

"Iya, iya.."

 _Drrt.. drrt.._

Ponsel di saku celana Chanyeol bergetar, ia melihat ada telpon masuk dari nomor yang tak dikenal.

"Tunggu sebentar Baek!"

Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk menerima telpon yang masuk, dari atas tempat tidur Baekhyun terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di dekat jendela.

"Iya ini Park Chanyeol, kau siapa?"

 _"Kau tak perlu tahu namaku, Chanyeol.."_

"Kenapa kau tak mau menyebutkan namamu?"

 _"Namaku tidaklah penting dibandingkan dengan anak kita, dia sudah ada bersamamu kan?"_

"Anak? Siapa- maksudmu bayi yang ada didepan pagar rumahku!?"

 _"Ya.. dia anakmu, anak kita, aku mengirimnya padamu karena kurasa dia akan lebih baik hidup di keluarga yang bahagia seperti keluargamu.. semoga kau menyayanginya."_

"Kau gila!?"

 _"Anggap saja aku gila! Dia anakmu Park Chanyeol! Aku tidak sanggup untuk mengurusnya! Aku harap dia bahagia bersamamu!"_

 _Piip..._

Hampir saja Chanyeol melemparkan ponselnya karena kesal dengan wanita yang mengaku Ibu dari si bayi itu. Ia memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak setelah melempar tanggung jawab kepada Chanyeol dengan seenaknya.

"Chan?"

Pundak Chanyeol terasa di sentuh halus oleh jemari Baekhyun, hatinya sekarang lebih tenang setelah Baekhyun didekatnya.

"O-oh, Baek!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ada seorang wanita yang menelponku, dia bilang dia adalah Ibu dari bayi itu.."

"Benarkah? Lalu?"

"Dia ingin aku yang menjaganya!"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Nah itu! Masalahnya dia tidak ingin menyebutkan namanya! _Shit!_ "

"Tenang Chan.." Baekhyun mengelus punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik bayi mungil yang masih terlelap itu dengan pandangan sayu.

"Jadi benar dia bayiku?" gumamnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut saat mendengarnya.

"Hemm.. mungkin benar yeol dia anakmu.."

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Aku sangat bingung Baek.."

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Kalau saja wanita itu mau mengaku siapa dirinya, dan mau menemuiku secara baik-baik mungkin masalahnya tidak akan separah ini! Sekarang aku adalah seoarng ayah yang mengurus bayi tanpa seorang Ibu?"

Baekhyun terdiam menanggapinya.

"Jadi, kalau wanita itu bertemu denganmu dan mengaku secara baik-baik, kau akan menikahinya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol langsung melirik Baekhyun dengan wajah tegang.

"Mungkin.. i-iya.." jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sekali lagi hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapinya.

"Chan!"

"Ya?"

"Aku mau pulang dulu, jika bayinya menangis, beri saja dia susu!" Baekhyun berkata sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Apartemen.

Chanyeol yang bingung dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun pun hanya diam sambil memandang kepergiannya. Diluar sana, Baekhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sesak dan matanya mulai memanas. Menangis? Mungkin saat ini ia lebih baik menangis. Tapi kenapa? Baekhyun sendiri tak tahu alasannya.

Tangannya terus meremas dadanya, ia berkali-kali menghirup udara agar rasa sesak itu tak semakin menjadi.

"Tenang Baekhyun! Tenang! Kau ini kenapa huh?" ia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin aku harus bertemu dengan Sehun saat ini!"

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

HUAH! Akhirnya bisa update yang pertama ^^/ bikin scene manis sama sedih-sedihan dulu yap wkwk author minta maaf buat typo, alur ngaco, non EYD, dll.. author lagi gak enak badan soalnya /sapapeduli-,-/ tapi pengen update ini karena udah terlalu lama disisihkan..

Oh iya! EXO baru Comeback kan!? Huwaaahh! Seneng banget liat setan-setan joget sambil nyanyi! Apa lagi liat rapper cadel yang ugh~ bikin puasa makruh wkwk /backtotopic/ pokoknya, terima kasih buat yang udah baca, review, follow, dan favorite ^^ author jadi semangat lanjutnya! Wohooo~

Last...

Review jsy ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : "Baby Byun Park"**

 **Author : oohpuuut**

 **Genre : Romance & comedy**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **And support cast...**

 **WARNING : MATURE CONTENT!**

 **Disc : Cerita ini inspirasinya ada di film Jang Geun Suk yang 'Baby & Me' tapi kemiripan cerita hanya di awal, dan alur seterusnya jelas bakal berbeda. Langsung aja ^^**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _... ciuman pertama"_**

* * *

 **Aku normal!** dua kata ini sudah menjadi mantra baginya. Baekhyun yakin tak ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Ia masih menyukai wanita berpaha putih dan dada berisi, tapi memang ia hanya suka melihatnya tanpa tertarik untuk 'mencobanya'. Baginya seperti itu masih dikata normal.

Mungkin 3 bulan ke belakang, Baekhyun mulai memantrai dirinya dengan dua kata itu, tepatnya saat ia dan Chanyeol pergi ke pernikahan kakak perempuan Chanyeol, Park Yoora. Tentunya disana banyak teman dan kerabat dari keluarga Park, termasuk keluarga Byun tentunya. Awalnya pesta itu terasa meriah dan menyenangkan, Baekhyun bahkan berangan akan punya pesta pernikahan yang semeriah itu atau mungkin lebih meriah lagi.

Saat acara inti sudah selesai dan waktunya untuk para tamu menikmati makan malam –karena pesta diadakan malam hari, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Sehun duduk di meja yang sama, mereka menikmati makan malam bersama. Suasana menyenangkan itu pecah seketika saat seorang wanita memakai gaun berwarna kuning datang dan duduk disisi Chanyeol. Tak masalah jika hanya duduk, tapi wanita itu dengan berani menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan berusaha untuk merayunya.

 ** _Flashback..._**

"Oppa~"

Ketiga pria berjas hitam itu menoleh ke arah suara wanita bergaun kuning.

"Eun Soo-ya?" Chanyeol terperangah.

"Oppa Chan! Sudah berapa lama kita tak bertemu?"

Wanita yang dipanggil Eun Soo itu duduk di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kebetulan disana ada kursi kosong yang tersisa. Kini Baekhyun menyesal kenapa ia tak membiarkan Sehun saja yang duduk di kursi itu.

"Setahun?"

"Issh! Satu setengah tahun!"

"Chan! Siapa?" bisik Baekhyun diiringi anggukan Sehun.

"Ah~ dia Jung Eun Soo temanku, Eun Soo-ya! kenalkan, dia Oh Sehun dan dia Byun Baekhyun.."

Eun Soo menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun bergantian sambil tersenyum manis. "Anyeong.." sapa Eun Soo.

"Anyeong.." balas Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Dia Baekhyun yang sering kau ceritakan? Woah.. dia imut sekali!"

Baekhyun tersenyum singkat mendengarnya.

"Oppa! Temanmu yang Sehun itu tampan ya?" bisik Eun Soo.

"Temanku tidak ada yang jelek, kau mau yang mana?" ucap Chanyeol.

Namun tiba-tiba Eun Soo memeluk leher Chanyeol, dua orang yang duduk di depan mereka tentu terkejut melihatnya, terlebih lagi Baekhyun, matanya sampai melotot.

"Tidak ada yang kupilih, karena Chan Oppa jaauuuh lebih tampan!" ucapnya tepat di telinga Chanyeol.

Kedua tangan Baekhyun mencengkram erat kain putih yang menutupi meja bundar di depannya tanpa ia sadari.

"Eun Soo sudah, Aku jadi malu.." ucap Chanyeol gusar.

"Baiklah!" ia melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol

"Eun Soo sayang!"

Demi apa pun itu Chanyeol berterima kasih kepada orang yang memanggil Eun Soo, karena sebenarnya ia tak begitu mengharapkan atau bahkan tidak menginginkan untuk bertemu dengan wanita ini lagi.

"Eomma memanggilku! Oppa, lain kali kita bertemu lagi ya?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Baekhyun Oppa, Sehun Oppa! Anyeong!"

"Ne.. Anyeong.." balas keduanya.

"Chan Oppa? ya Tuhan perutku geli! Hahaha.." ucap Sehun sambil menahan tawanya.

"Perutku mual melihat tingkahnya!" tambah Baekhyun menatap dingin kepada Chanyeol.

"Dia teman kecilku, sikapnya memang seperti itu.."

"Teman kecil.. pantas saja sikapnya seperti bocah 5 tahun!" gumam Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Baek?" tanya Chanyeol karena melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya dalam mood kurang baik.

"Tidak.. hanya ingin ke toilet!"

Baekhyun pergi ke toilet, ia hanya ingin mencari tempat pelarian saja. Muak dengan pesta yang semakin membosankan itu. Ia ingin pergi ke tempat yang tenang dan toilet adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini. Baekhyun menatap wajahnya yang memantul pada cermin toilet.

"Hey kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu diarahkan kepada bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Kenapa kau tak suka melihat Chanyeol dengannya?"

"Hey Byun! Kau tidak sedang cemburu kan?"

"Kau masih normal Byun!

"Iya, kau hanya tidak suka dengan wanita girly seperti itu kan?"

"Yap! Kau masih normal!"

Setidaknya percakapan satu arah itu bisa meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia **masih normal.**

 ** _Flashback off..._**

Baekhyun menelpon Sehun dan memintanya untuk bertemu di Club Moonlight. Katanya ada beberapa hal yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Sehun, jika seperti ini Sehun sudah tahu Baekhyun pasti ada masalah.

"Kau datang juga.." ucap Sehun pada Baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki Club.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Pesan dulu minumnya, nanti kuceritakan.."

Baekhyun memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk membawakannya beberapa botol minuman. Ia langsung menenggak minuman beralkohol itu langsung dari botolnya. Dengan melihat tingkah Baekhyun, Sehun menebak pasti masalah kali ini cukup besar.

"Baek? Kau tidak papa?"

"Tidak.. hanya ingin bersenang-senang saja!"

"Tapi sepertinya kau tak sedang bersenang-senang, Baek aku sudah mengenalmu lebih dari tiga tahun dan aku sudah hapal dengan sifatmu, kau saat ini sedang sangat tertekan. Kau kenapa hem?"

Baekhyun tersenyum miring mendengarnya, Sehun memang sulit dibohongi. Ia selalu tahu bagaimana suasana hati Baekhyun.

"Sehun.." panggilnya tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau gay?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka punya sahabat sepertiku?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak.. bukan tidak suka, aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana rasanya?"

"Tidak ada bedanya, sama seperti saat orang lain jatuh cinta dan saat kau jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita, rasanya sama saja."

"Kau tak merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu membenci dirimu sendiri?"

"Dengar Baek, saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan hyung aku merasa tertarik padanya. Awalnya aku hanya berpikir itu hanya rasa ketertarikan yang biasa, maksudku sama seperti aku menyukai seseorang karena dia baik, pintar, atau cantik, dan aku kira rasa ketertarikan itu hanya bertahan beberapa waktu saja..."

Sehun menghela nafasnya.

"... tapi ternyata berlanjut sampai aku merasa tak ingin jauh darinya, tak suka saat ia bersama wanita atau pria lain, selalu marah jika ia menangis, dan rasanya aku sangat nyaman jika dia ada disampingku. Memang, aku pernah bersi keras untuk mengklaim dan menegaskan bahwa aku normal, karena rasanya sedikit aneh, tapi aku berkata pada diriku sendiri, jika aku dan Luhan hyung bisa bahagia dengan cara seperti ini, mengapa harus menyakiti diri sendiri dengan saling menjauhi?"

Baekhyun memikirkan kalimat Sehun yang terakhir itu, benar, jika ia bisa bahagia bersama Chanyeol, mengapa ia harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan menjauh dari Chanyeol? Tapi masalahnya, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa Chanyeol bisa menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman baik atau sahabat? Hubungan yang selama ini mereka pertahankan.

"Apa kau sekarang sedang menyukai seorang pria?" selidik Sehun.

"Mungkin.." jawabnya sambil tertunduk.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu Baek, jika kau merasa bahagia dengannya, perjuangkan dia."

"Entahlah.. aku hanya ingin mabuk saat ini!"

"Terserah! Aku hanya menemanimu saja.."

"Kau juga minum!"

Baekhyun memberikan satu botol untuk Sehun.

"Ok.."

Satu jam setelah menghabiskan beberapa botol minuman, Baekhyun terkulai lemas di atas kursi sambil memegang botol terakhirnya. Keadaannya benar-benar mabuk, untung Sehun tidak. Ia hanya menghabiskan satu botol saja dan setelahnya ia hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi, dengan jalan yang sempoyongan ia berjalan ke arah kerumunan wanita berpakaian minim dan pria hidung bilang. Tangannya menarik salah satu wanita disana, wanita berbaju merah, pakaiannya hanya menutupi bagian intim ditubuhnya saja. Baekhyun memeluk wanita itu dengan posesif, yang dipeluk sepertinya kesenangan, ia membalas pelukan Baekhyun, membelai leher dan wajah Baekhyun.

Sehun yang awalnya hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun dari jarak jauh mulai beranjak menghampirinya.

"Baek!" panggil Sehun.

"Kenapa~"

"Kemari! Kau mabuk!"

"Jangan mengganggu! Aku ingin bermalam dengannya hari ini.."

Sehun melotot mendengarnya.

"Oppa.. aku akan berikan service yang luar biasa untukmu!"

"Aku yang akan memberikanmu service, aku kan pria sejati!"

"Sudah cukup Baek! Kau gila? Ayo pulang!"

Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menepisnya kasar.

"Kau pulang saja duluan! Jangan mengganggu! Pergi!"

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu!"

Sehun benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah gelap mata, ia tidak akan sanggup jika Baekhyun sudah seperti itu. Ia akan sangat keras kepala.

.

.

Di tempat yang berbeda, Chanyeol sedari tadi sibuk menelpon Baekhyun. Ia ingin meminta bantuannya karena Taehyung terus saja menangis, padahal ia tidak mengompol. Chanyeol sedang kebingungan, selain itu juga ia ingin mencari tahu keadaan Baekhyun. Saat ia meninggalkan Apartemennya, sikap Baekhyun berubah menjadi dingin dan Chanyeol khawatir jika ada masalah yang menimpa Baekhyun.

"Baek angkat telponmu!"

Chanyeol menelponnya sambil menggendong Taehyung yang menangis.

"Ayolah Baek.. kau dimana?"

.

.

"Ahh Oppa.. kau sangat hebat!"

Baekhyun dan wanita berbaju merah itu sedang tertidur di atas ranjang dengan keadaan telanjang, mereka hanya menutupi setengah tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Baru saja keduanya telah melakukan kegiatan seks di dalam kamar yang disediakan oleh Club Moonlight. Baekhyun yang masih setengah sadar memilih untuk diam dan beristirahat karena tubuhnya memang lelah setelah kegiatan panas itu.

"Oppa.. kapan kita akan melakukannya lagi?" wanita itu mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih diam menatap langit-langit kamar, kepalanya mulai terasa pening. Kesadarannya perlahan kembali, ia ingat betul bagaimana ia meninggalkan Chanyeol, mengemudi dengan ugal-ugalan, menelpon Sehun, mabuk-mabukkan, dan berakhir di atas ranjang dengan seorang jalang.

"Shit!" umpatnya.

"Kenapa Oppa?"

"Tidak, bisa kah kau pergi?"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Aku ingin sendiri.."

"Biar ku temani sa-"

"PERGI!"

"YA! Enak saja sudah bercinta langsung menyuruhku pergi? Bayar dulu berengsek!"

"Ini! Ambil semuanya dan pergi sebelum ku potong lidahmu itu!"

Baekhyun melemparkan beberapa lembar uang kepadanya.

Wanita itu beringsut turun dari tempat tidur, ia segera memunguti pakaiannya dan pergi ke kamar mandi, setelah berpakaian lengkap ia langsung pergi dari kamar.

Berakhir sudah semuanya untuk Baekhyun. Ia hilang harapan untuk segalanya, entah mengapa ia punya ide gila ini untuk mengetes apa dia ini normal atau tidak. Baekhyun bercinta dengan wanita jalang tadi, namun bukan kenikmatan yang ia dapat dan sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar terangsang, melainkan ia terpaksa –bukan, tapi memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan hal gila itu.

Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Aku ini kenapa.."

.

.

"Sehun?"

 _"_ _Iya? kenapa?"_

"Kau tahu dimana Baekhyun? Apa dia sedang bersamamu?"

 _"_ _Tadinya dia bersamaku, sekarang sudah tidak!"_

"Memang dia sekarang dimana?"

 _"_ _Di Club Moonlight, sedang mabuk-mabukkan.."_

"Apa!? kau membiarkannya mabuk sendirian? Kau tahu kan bagaimana Baekhyun kalau sedang mabuk?"

 _"_ _Tadinya kutemani, tapi dia mengusirku dan memilih minum dengan seorang wanita disana, dia nampaknya sedang frustasi! Aku sendiri kesal karena dia malah membentakku!"_

"Baiklah, terima kasih Sehun!"

 _Piip.._

"Ya Tuhan.. kau kenapa Baek?"

Chanyeol melirik Taehyung yang sudah terlelap beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia berinsiatif untuk menjemput Baekhyun ke Club.

Sampai disana, ia langsung mencari pria bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Baekhyun! Permisi.. Kau dimana? Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol menyelinap diantara pengunjung lain yang sedang menari.

"Baekhyun! Baek-"

Perkataannya menggantung saat ia telah menemukan si pemilik nama itu. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan sendu, ia melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang sungguh berantakan, rambutnya kusut dan pakaian yang dipakai dengan asal. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau- ugh! Bau apa ini?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia menghindari tatapan Chanyeol, dan juga untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Baek? Kenapa huh?"

Chanyeol melihat jelas air mata Baekhyun yang terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau menangis? Hey ada apa? ceritakan padaku.."

Chanyeol mengusap pundak Baekhyun dan ia merasakan pundaknya yang bergetar.

"Baek?"

"Mian Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun lalu memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, ia menangis di pelukan pria berbadan tinggi itu.

"Tidak papa, menangislah.." ucapnya seraya mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

Setelah tangis Baekhyun mereda dan ia mulai tenang, Chanyeol membawanya pulang menaiki mobil milik Baekhyun, karena ia sendiri ke sini dengan menaiki bis.

"Kita kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ke rumahmu tentu.."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

"..."

Baekhyun diam tak menjawab, itu tandanya ia tidak akan merubah jawaban yang sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, ke Apartemenku!"

Baekhyun sekilas melihat Chanyeol dengan raut terkejut, tapi jika ia mengelak itu akan membuat Chanyeol lebih repot lagi. Jadi ia diam saja sampai mereka tiba di kamar Apartemen Chanyeol.

"Ini minum air lemon supaya pikiranmu lebih segar.."

Baekhyun mengambil gelas yang diberikan Chanyeol tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Sekarang, bisa kau ceritakan masalah apa yang sedang kau hadapi? Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. Ya, jelas Chanyeol bisa membantu tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Justru karena dia lah Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Baek? Kenapa kau diam saja? Biasanya kau akan cerewet meminta saran dariku.."

"Aku.."

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap manik mata Chanyeol, namun karena mata itu terlalu hangat dan selalu membuatnya nyaman, Baekhyun kembali merasakan dirinya sangat bersalah dan akhirnya ia tak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kenapa diam lagi? Ceritakan saja Baek! Kau tak percaya lagi padaku?" Chanyeol mulai kesal.

"Justru karena aku percaya padamu Chanyeol!" Baekhyun balas berteriak.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku sudah melakukan hal gila.."

"Hal gila apa? jangan bertele-tele Baek, langsung ceritakan semuanya biar aku bisa menolongmu!"

"..."

"Baekhyun! Kau ini kenapa huh!?" Chanyeol mengguncang pundak Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi hanya diam menunduk.

"Aku tidur dengan wanita di Club.." ia mulai menaikan kepalanya untuk menatap Chanyeol. "..bukan hanya tidur, kami juga bercinta.." ucapnya.

Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya, perlahan ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya di pundak kecil Baekhyun.

Selama ini ia tak pernah melihat Baekhyun menjadi 'liar' seperti itu, tak masalah jika hanya mabuk atau bermain di tempat semacam Club malam, tapi untuk masalah seks bebas, wanita malam, atau hal yang berhubungan dengan itu semua sangat mereka jauhi. Kali ini Chanyeol merasa kecewa dengan sahabat kecilnya, sebesar apa pun masalah yang Baekhyun hadapi, setidaknya ia bercerita sedikit kepada Chanyeol sebelum melampiaskannya kepada hal lain.

"Chan.." ucap Baekhyun ragu melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang sepertinya sangat kecewa pada dirinya.

"Kenapa.. kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Aku hanya frustasi! Aku tak menemukan segala jawaban untuk masalahku! Aku rasanya mau gila!"

"LALU KENAPA KAU TAK BERCERITA PADAKU!? AKU INI APA UNTUKMU BAEK!"

Setelah Chanyeol berteriak dan membuat Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati, kini hanya terdengar tangisan bayi. Taehyung terbangun karena teriakan Chanyeol.

"Sial!" Chanyeol bergegas ke kamarnya, ia menggendong Taehyung dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Baek bisa kau bantu aku?"

Baekhyun yang hanya diam di ambang pintu dengan ragu menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Ada susu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aah.. aku belum membeli susu!"

"Kau harus membelinya cepat!"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu susu seperti apa, makanya aku dari tadi menelponmu hanya untuk menanyakan merek susu tapi kau tak mengangkatnya dan ternyata kau sedang bercin-" melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang berubah muram Chanyeol sadar sudah salah bicara.

"Baiklah, susu apa yang harus ku beli?"

"Susu bubuk untuk usia bayi 7-12 bulan, kau bisa melihatnya di kardus kemasan!"

"Baiklah!"

Chanyeol pergi ke minimarket yang letaknya tepat bersebrangan dengan Apartemen. Tak berapa lama ia kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ini Baek!"

"Bisa kau membuatnya?"

"Tidak.. kurasa.."

"Biar aku yang buat, kau gendong Taehyung!"

"Eh?" Chanyeol terlihat bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ingat namanya?"

"Aku terlalu muda untuk pikun, Chan."

Chanyeol senang melihat Baekhyun yang bisa tersenyum lagi. Jujur ia sangat tak suka dengan wajah muram Baekhyun.

"Chan?"

"Ya?"

"Dotnya?"

"Ya Tuhan! Aku belum membelinya juga!"

"Lalu bagaimana Taehyung meminum susunya? Kau ini!"

"Kau gendong dulu dia! Aku akan pergi membeli dot ke minimarket disebrang jalan! Aku tadi melihat peralatan untuk bayi disana!"

"Ya sudah cepat!"

Kedua kalinya ia pergi ke minimarket dengan berlari. Chanyeol kembali ke kamar dengan keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Kau berlari?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir dengan jalan bisa secepat ini?"

"Oke, maaf.. demi anakmu juga."

"Dia-"

"Dia bayimu!" sergah Baekhyun cepat.

"Terserah! Buat dia tertidur, kita akan belanja!"

"Belanja? Kenapa bukan kau saja?"

"Untuk Taehyung! Aku tidak tahu harus beli apa saja untuk bayi, makanya kau temani aku!"

Baekhyun berhasil membuat Taehyung tertidur setelah beberapa saat.

"Chan! Kenapa kita tak bawa Taehyung saja? Kasian kalau dia terbangun saat kita tak ada.."

Chanyeol mempertimbangkan usul dari Baekhyun, benar juga katanya. Alhasil mereka pergi berbelanja dengan membawa bayi kecil itu, Chanyeol yang menggendong Taehyung, sedangkan Baek yang akan memilih dan mengambil belanjaan.

Di Supermarket, mereka mendapat tatapan kagum, tidak suka, dan mengejek dari beberapa orang. Mungkin sebagian berpikir mereka ini sepasang 'suami-istri'. Namun keduanya acuh dengan semua respon itu.

Setelah berbelanja kebutuhan untuk Taehyung, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali ke Apartemen pada pukul 8 malam.

"Kau menginap disini?"

"Mungkin aku pulang saja.."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang hendak pergi keluar kamar.

"Tidak tidak, tidur disini saja! Sudah malam.."

"Baru jam 8!"

"Baek!"

Baekhyun sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang membuatnya terus-menerus salah paham dan berharap yang tidak-tidak, ia mulai mendekati Chanyeol, mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan Chanyeol, lalu ia menatap matanya dengan lekat. Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaannya _Apa Chanyeol menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar teman dekat?_

"Chan, jawab aku!"

"Apa?"

"Jawab dengan jujur!"

"Oke!"

"Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Sejenak Chanyeol terdiam.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu! Jelas aku menyukaimu, jika tidak untuk apa aku mau bersahabat denganmu sampai sekarang?"

Baekhyun mendesah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang terlampau jujur.

 _"_ _Bukan itu maksudku dobi!"_ batinnya.

"Sudah lupakan!" ucap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba kesal.

Baekhyun pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia duduk bersila di atas kursi sofa. Tak lama Chanyeol menyusul lalu ikut duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Hari yang panjang yah..." ucap Chanyeol.

"Dan sial." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Moodmu sangat buruk ya?"

"10x sangat!"

"Baek?"

"Hemm.."

"Apa kau berciuman juga dengan wanita itu?"

Baekhyun melotot kepada Chanyeol karena tiba-tiba ia mengungkit masalah yang sedang berusaha ia lupakan.

"..."

"Baek? Kalian berciuman juga?"

"Te-tentu.. namanya juga bercinta.." jawabnya pelan.

"Baek?"

"Apa!"

Baekhyun kesal karena Chanyeol terus memanggilnya.

"Itu ciuman pertamamu kan?"

Chanyeol segalanya tahu tentang Baekhyun, termasuk berapa banyak wanita yang telah Baekhyun kencani. Namun untuk ciuman pertama, setahu Chanyeol bibir Baekhyun masih 'suci'.

"Ah! Kau benar! Ya Tuhan itu ciuman pertamaku!"

"Bodoh! Cepat bersihkan!"

"Bagaimana bisa dibersihkan! Dibilas pake sabun cuci sekali pun tetap saja itu ciuman pertamaku.."

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa wanita itu, dan dia malah menjadi ciuman pertamamu.."

Baekhyun mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol yang sepenuhnya benar dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang memang sudah bertindak bodoh.

"Bersihkan!"

"Jangan konyol Park Chan-"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencium bibir Baekhyun, tangannya yang besar memegang kedua pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang masih _shock_ karena ciuman tiba-tiba itu hanya diam dan mencoba mencerna keadaan.

"Eung~ hhemm... mmhh.."

Baekhyun mengutuk mulut sialannya itu karena berani mendesah.

Chanyeol bukan hanya menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya saja, ia juga melumat, menghisap dan menjilat seluruh permukaan bibir Baekhyun hingga ke dalam mulutnya sampai tak ada yang terlewat. Semakin lama, ciuman itu rasanya menuntut dan bergairah.

"Hemmptt!" Baekhyun berdeham kencang memberi peringatan bahwa ia kehabisan nafas.

Sadar jika permainannya terlalu lama dan Baekhyun sendiri sudah kehabisan oksigen, Chanyeol melepaskan pautan mereka.

"Dengan begini, ciuman kau dan wanita itu sudah kuhapus! Semuanya bersih dan ciuman itu tak termasuk ciuman pertamamu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"..."

Baekhyun terdiam dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka untuk membantu hidungnya menghirup oksigen, nafasnya masih belum teratur dan saliva entah milik siapa masih terlihat membasahi bibirnya. Oh _Damn!_ Chanyeol mulai merasakan hawa panas sialan itu, ia tak tahan melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti 'Siap untuk dilahap'.

"Baek... Jangan membuatku lepas kendali!" ucapnya memperhatikan bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang sadar ada serigala lapar di depannya langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan merasakan jantungnya yang luar biasa berdetak cepat.

 _"_ _Oh Shit! Kenapa aku seperti ini?"_ batin Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yeeeyyyy Chap dua is up!

Ciee yang gereget #digetok

Oke, ini belum ke konflik utama ya.. btw author bingung mau ngomong apa wkwk maaf ya kalau feelnya gak ada, typo, alur ngaco, non-EYD dan sebangsanya, author cuma penulis recehan yang masih dalam tahap belajar (gue lebih suka belajar ngeFF daripada belajar Kimia, Fisika, sama MTK haha-_-)

 _For your info_ aja, author gak terlalu memaparkan adegan NC, kalau soal ciuman sih oke, tapi kalau ranjang author cuma ambil beberapa adegan aja. Jujur, author gak suka sama yang terlalu vulgar gitu.. jijik emmm #ditendang jadi jangan heran kalau setiap _scene_ NC author gak paparin terlalu panjang yap ^^

 _Last_..

 **Selamat berkomentar!**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang follow, fav, review, dan yang cuma baca aja, di masa yang akan datang, semoga kalian kasih review^^**

 **Follow my instagram oohpuuut**


End file.
